The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a diaphragm and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a diaphragm by steps of weaving a plurality of fibers to become a fiber sheet, immersing the diaphragm sheet into resins, spaying or inserting enforcement material to the fiber sheet to form a combination sheet, rolling the diaphragm sheet, drying the combination sheet, molding the combination sheet and cutting it into a desired configuration.
A conventional diaphragm of a speaker is made of paper, vibratability of which tends to change due to a circumstance of high humidity, and furthermore, the diaphragm made of paper has a weak structure and tends to be broken easily. A new way for manufacturing the diaphragm of a speaker is to manufacture it from p.p. (polypropylene), however, such a diaphragm cannot bear a large wattage output and has noticeable noise occurring especially when a high sound volume is delivered, furthermore, the p.p. is a soft material such that the diaphragm made thereof tends to have an non-uniform thickness and therefore cannot provide a perfect sound.
The present invention intends to provide a method of manufacturing a diaphragm of a speaker, which comprises seven steps and the diaphragm is made of a plurality of fibers and resins so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.